In the last several decades, the use of electronic devices has become common. In particular, advances in electronic technology have reduced the cost of increasingly complex and useful electronic devices. Cost reduction and consumer demand have proliferated the use of electronic devices such that they are practically ubiquitous in modern society. As the use of electronic devices has expanded, so has the demand for new and improved features of electronic devices. More specifically, electronic devices that perform functions faster, more efficiently or with higher quality are often sought after.
Some electronic devices (e.g., cellular phones, smart phones, computers, etc.) communicate with other electronic devices. For example, a cellular phone may wirelessly communicate with a base station by transmitting and receiving electromagnetic signals over the air.
The quality of communications between wireless communication devices depends on the quality of the channel used to transmit and receive signals. For example, interference in the channel may degrade communication quality. Some electronic devices (e.g., wireless communication devices) use feedback to improve communication quality. For example, a cellular phone may send feedback to a base station, indicating measurements that the base station may use to improve link quality. As can be observed from this discussion, systems and methods that improve feedback may be beneficial.